


i worry too sometimes

by my_dear_man



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Killua Zoldyck - Freeform, M/M, Reunions, feel good moments, gon freecss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_dear_man/pseuds/my_dear_man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon was waiting and waiting for Killua to arrive at their team's hideout near the Ant King's palace. Killua, badly hurt after the last battle fought between two chimera ants. Now, Killua was all patched up with the help of an octopus friend dreaming to be a squid, a reunion, if you want to call it, between best buddies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i worry too sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> in the anime, i was reeeeaaaally disappointed they didn't give a reunion between these two after parting ways to complete their mission and Killua almost died and what not. but here i make it happen, i think. well, enjoy!  
> episode 90 or 100 something!

Gon was pacing franticly in front of the abandoned building. The sun was on the verge of disappearing. His legs felt tired from all the pacing but he didn’t care. All he care right now was Killua. When Gon finally got a call a few days ago and to his relief, it was Killua. As soon as he heard that confident, care-free voice, he blurted out his name.

“KILLUA!!”

Gon thought his friends might have gone deaf after that. Questions upon questions were hurled at the poor silver haired boy. Killua answered as much as he could but not enough for Gon.

‘Where was he? He said he was coming.’ Knuckle, Meleoron and Shoot safely inside the wrecked up building, having a good time in there, Gon guessed. He heard their loud yet warm laughter coming from the inside of the building. Gon made a face.

‘I thought you guys were building a strategy!’ Morel and Knov were already putting their plan in motion and all the team had to do now was wait. The days to the invasion were growing shorter.

The air felt cold as a gust of wind swept by Gon’s feet. The rays of sunlight, slowly but surely disappearing and Gon was almost giving up on waiting for Killua. The forest near the team’s hideout was starting to loom of darkness. He took out his phone and stared at it for a while. It was tempting to call him right now but oh yeah, Killua lost his phone while he carried out his mission. He wanted to carry out the mission alone. Sure, you could get a lot of things done when you’re alone but doing it together would be fun too, right?  Gon kept contacting Killua but he never picked up.

At first, Gon thought ‘It’s fine. I’m sure he’s alright.’ Gon’s mission to meet up with Knuckle and Shoot along with Meleoron was already a success.

But Killua? He was supposed to take out a few tanks and helicopters. He was the decoy. Shouldn’t be too hard for an assassin of his age.

He called him again. Over and over again until his fingers grew numb from punching the numbers. He must have called him about fifty times now. A sudden thought came to Gon. ‘Was he injured? Is he alright? Did he got captured by one of the foot soldiers? Was he dead?’ the very thought of him dead made Gon’s breathing hard to control. That thought stayed with Gon for the past few sleepless nights. It was scary not knowing if he was dead or alive. Too scary. After Gon saw Kite, he didn’t know what to feel. Anger, yes. Sadness, maybe. Grief, he’s not dead. Guilt, yes. The sight of Kite was almost unbearable to watch. Gon had no nen at that time. He felt completely and utterly useless at that point. He felt useless now, waiting for his friend.

Gon cringed when he smelled a funny aroma that filled his sensitive nose. ‘Octopus?’ Gon sniffed the air one last time. ‘An octopus and a…Killua!’ He heard a few rustling noise coming from the forest and his head shot straight at it.

A familiar face that made Gon felt like all his worries were tossed out the window. Gon noticed Killua’s state. He was bandaged up from head to arm. His delicate pale skin bruised and scraped and hair tangled up in a mess. He was still wearing a funny looking hospital uniform. Killua was still standing and it was enough for Gon. Killua went through a whole different torture when he was a kid. Whatever pain you can throw at Killua, he can bear it.

Then, he took a glimpse of a strange looking chimera ant which looked more like an octopus than an ant. Gon guessed the chimera ant was Killua’s new partner.

Gon ran to greet this odd new member of the team. “Yo, Gon!” the voice that Gon was waiting for so long to hear. A rush of relief spread through him. “Killua! I’m glad you’re alright! Who’s the new friend?” Gon looked down on the small fella. For a moment, Gon thought the octopus looked cute.

“Meet, Ikalgo! He saved my skin when I fought two more ants and I see you have a new buddy too.” Killua looked behind Gon and saw a human-sized chameleon waving for them to come in.

“Nice to meet you! Thank you for trusting me!” Ikalgo, the octopus gave a really polite introduction. The way he act was more than enough to make Gon trust him. Ikalgo and Meleoron were so alike. They were so close to a human.

“Thank you, thank you! Thank you for saving Killua and taking care of him!” Gon grabbed Ikalgo’s tentacles with such force, followed by a rough handshake. Ikalgo manage a smile even if Gon was about to pull his whole tentacle arm off. Killua distracted himself from this embarrassing moment by looking at the trees.

“D-Don’t mention it.” Gon’s first impression could be worst.

“We should head inside.” Killua nudged Gon’s arm and headed for their hideout. It was cold outside and Killua’s body, was still in healing process. Everything from his body ached. His last fight took a toll on him. Ikalgo already ran inside to meet up with some new faces.

“Killua, could you come over here. I need a few word with you.” all jokes aside, Gon’s voice would match up to Mito-san. You wouldn’t tell the difference. Killua swallowed hard.

“What?”

BAMM!

Gon’s fist landed on Killua’s thick skull creating a perfect swollen lump. Gon not moving and inch and so was Killua. Killua responded in the calmest way possible to his friend’s stupid and dumb actions.

“Are you an idiot??!! Why would you do that?!!” the whole ground shook.

“That was for making me worried sick!” his voice firm yet loud enough for Killua to get the message. This was the second time Gon punced Killua’s head. The last time that happened was at York New City. Killua suddenly wanted to play hero and thought he could let Gon escape while he held off Nobunaga even if it costed him a limb or worse, his life. Over Gon’s dead body he would let him do something that reckless!

Killua gritted his teeth while Gon’s eyes bore onto Killua’s.

“It wasn’t even that bad, I could handle it!” lying was one of Killua’s mastered skill. No, it was beyond bad and he owe Ikalgo for saving him.

“I worry about these things too, you know!” his voice, loud and clear. The birds, nesting on the tree tops took flight from Gon’s outburst.

Gon was angry but not about Pitou or Kite or himself. He was angry at Killua. Just him and nobody else. Killua’s voice caught up in his throat and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Sapphire eyes avoiding those dangerous amber eyes. Gon noticed the silence and thought this might be going too far. The stars were greeting the boys from above.

“Sorry, I was being harsh. You’re badly beaten and I’m yelling at you like a crazy person.” Gon eyes gaze at the sky for a moment then back to Killua.

“I forgive you, I guess.” Killua added before taking a glance at the sky. Wonder why there were no clouds visiting tonight. Killua knew Gon would be worried but he did not expected him to be this worried.

“Its just that, I would never ever ever never forgive myself if you died and I wasn’t there to help!” Gon’s words tumbling out of his mouth. His voice sounded painful to hear.

“Me too, idiot.” Killua did not say. He wanted to but now was not the time. Killua noticed the dark circles under Gon’s eyes. ‘Worried about me, huh?’ A pang of guilt went through Killua.

“I appreciate that Gon but how about we worry about much more bigger things than me?”

Killua was right. They were planning something big but nothing could be much bigger things to worry about than Killua. That was what Gon thought, at least. Killua grabbed Gon’s hand and tugged him inside.


End file.
